Secret
by Edvyfangirls
Summary: Edvy Drabble
1. Secret

**Title: Secret**

**Author: Gaow**

**Pairing: Edvy**

**Word Count: 121**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret—All American Rejects**

**Disclaimer-I don't own FMA! (sadly)**

Ed stared down at the homunculus that lay asleep on his bed. _His_ bed. It was something that was not allowed. A sin. Yet he enjoyed it.

How had he ended up this way? Sneaking behind people's backs. Lying to them. To his friends. To his brother. His fucking brother. Every time he thought about it, he felt guilty, felt like he should quit meeting with the homunculus. With Envy.

Yet the alchemist couldn't stop. Every time he saw Envy, everything seemed to vanish. His worries, his guilt. He felt free with Envy.

Ed loved Envy. Loved him so fucking much that it hurt. Envy was his, and his alone. Envy was his little secret, and he would always be Envy's.


	2. Doll

**Title: Doll**

**Author: Gaow**

**Pairing: Edvy**

**Word Count: 90 **

**Song: Ragdoll-Aerosmith**

**********A/N: The disclaimers on the first chap, just go there**

He was nothing but a ragdoll. Nothing. A lowly creature. A human. Breakable. Someone who didn't deserve an ounce of Envy's attention. Yet…that small alchemist seemed to have found his way into Envy's world. He had walked in through the back door of Envy's heart, grabbed all of his attention, and didn't even seem to notice.

The blonde was nothing but a stupid ragdoll. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't a ragdoll. He was something better. Maybe he was a porcelain doll. Breakable, irresistible and something Envy could never have.


	3. Oh God

**Title: Oh God**

**Author: Gaow**

**Pairing: Edvy**

**Word Count: 84**

**Song: Scars—Papa Roach**

**********A/N: The disclaimers on the first chap, just go there**  


Ed looked down at his hands, at the blood. He could feel a sense of numbness fill him as he just stared at Envy's blood.

He had killed him. Had killed that damned homunculus. That was what he had wanted, hadn't it? Then why did he feel so damn guilty about it? He felt like he had just broken his own heart. Like Envy had taken it with him as he had died.

He felt sick as he realized something.

_Oh God…I loved Envy…_


	4. Guilt

**Title: Guilt**

**Author: Gaow**

**Pairing: Edvy**

**Word Count: 63**

**Song: What I've Done—Linkin Park**

******A/N: The disclaimers on the first chap, just go there**  


Envy stared at his reflection in anger. He looked at his messy hair, his naked figure, and his blood stained lips… He could still taste the alchemist's blood and his own sweat on his lips.

Envy looked in the mirror again, at the bed's reflection, and found himself staring at the sleeping alchemist's figure. Guilt and horror filled him.

What had he done?


	5. Promise

**Title: Promise**

**Author: Gaow**

**Pairing: Edvy**

**Word Count: 145**

**Song: Listen To Your Heart-DHT**

**********A/N: The disclaimers on the first chap, just go there**  


The five year old boy picked the daisy out of the ground, small hand clasping it tightly. He plucked one of the petals off, letting it blow away in the wind. _He loves me._

He plucked another petal off, letting it fall. _He loves me not._

He repeated the process over and over until there was only one left. He smiled. _He loves me…_

"Oi, chibi! What are ya doin?" An eight year old boy asked as he approached his younger friend.

"Ah, Envy!" Ed cried happily, glomping the older boy in response, causing the boy to cry out in surprise. "I've decided something Envy!"

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna be your wife someday! It's a promise!" Ed said, giggling.

"Eh?" Envy asked blushing slightly, surprised by the younger child's outburst, but Ed had already left. _A promise, huh… Well you better keep it chibi-san…_


	6. Damn

**Title: Damn**

**Author: Gaow**

**Pairing: Edvy**

**Word Count: 123**

**Song: Camisado—Panic At The Disco**

**********A/N: The disclaimers on the first chap, just go there**

Envy stared down at the bed through the window as he sat in the tree. The blonde lay on the bed, unmoving. From where he sat, he could see the IV needle in his arm.

Damn. Damn it all. If only he had been nearby. If only he had been prepared for it all. He could've saved Ed. Could've helped him.

Envy scowled, turning slightly. It was all because he had become involved. Envy jumped down from the tree, disappearing into the night, vowing to never come back-to never appear in front of Ed as a friend, as a lover.

Ed stirred slightly in the bed, blinking slightly. He swore he caught a glimpse of familiar dark green hair.

"Envy? Where are you…going?"


End file.
